


Ice Cold

by xelos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: AU, Androids, Dom/sub, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xelos/pseuds/xelos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and writtings for Matsuda, Komaeda, and their experiences with each other. Warnings and more in depth summaries are given at the beginning of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiccups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsuda has the hiccups.

         Not much differed from day to day when I visited Yasuke, but when they did, it was an experience in itself. Today when I opened the door to the biology lab, the only audible noise was a loud spasm of a certain boy's diaphragm. It wasn't obvious at the time what the sound was until I could actually see him. 

 

         "Yasuke-kun, you have the hiccups."

 

         "You don't have to remind me," he retorted immediately. The response was given without hesitation and it gave off the impression he had been expecting my reminder from the moment he heard footsteps coming down the hall. A lovely thought, that he had been thinking of me for a moment longer than he had to. 

 

         "Why are you even here? I've already given you your medication for today, so there's no reason for you to be--" His sentence was put on hold by a hiccup but instead of continuing, he held his breath as if to stop himself from doing it again. Adorable.

 

         It wasn't until he barked at me to shut up that I realized I'd said that out loud. Of course, this only made me laugh and apologize half-heartedly. His brows knit together as, I assume, he internally questioned the genuity of my apology when he hiccuped again. I couldn't help but laugh, it was such an innocently odd thing to see on him. Yasuke reminded me of many things but at this moment, he reminded me of a kitten. That was a rather frequent one, actually. I took a seat next to him and paid little mind when he inched away awkwardly.

 

         "When I get the hiccups, I take lots of open-mouthed deep breaths until they go away. That scaring thing has never worked for me, but my deep breathing never fails." While talking, I began my habit of kicking my legs slightly over the edge of my seat. 

 

         "You should do that more often anyways. It might help with your coughing fi--ts." At least he managed to finish his sentence this time. I laughed again. It was funny, really! I was plenty aware that Yasuke was just as human as I was, but being reminded of the similarities between someone so talented to someone like me... It was more amusing than it was frustrating, but only slightly. 

 

         He hiccuped again and for some reason, it just got funnier. I almost fell over from laughing so hard, having little breaks of coughing and the occasional wheeze. It was like every time I began to come down from my laughing high, his diaphragm would fail him once more and I'd be right back at it again. After a few minutes, I wasn't even laughing at him any more, I was just laughing to laugh. It was a fairly often act for me to do, but it was rarely this... authentic. I was sure Yasuke understood that and that was why he didn't say much. I swear, I saw him smile once.

 

         A couple more solid minutes of laughter passed before it happened. It was completely unexpected but I suppose it was right to my luck, wasn't it? It was sudden and quiet, but regardless of that it brought my laughter to a halt. Yet another hiccup could be heard throughout the room, but this time, it wasn't from Yasuke. 

 

         This time, I was sure I saw him smile, absolutely sure of it.


	2. Click

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter. Warnings for Dom/Sub relationship and trans characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont think im gonna be posting a lot of nsfw in this so please dont get used to it !

         My visits to the biology lab could barely be called visits any more. Really, I only left when I had to. Most days, I would skip a class or two to stay with Yasuke. Some days, I'd skip them all. I didn't see a reason to be away from him. His company was more enjoyable than anything else. He didn't complain as much as you'd think he would, especially when I behaved. I'd like to believe he enjoyed my company as much as I did his.

 

         Returning from class this time was as quiet as it usually was. He hadn't moved much since I'd last been here, but I noticed he'd taken up on reading a different manga. I smiled when I met his eyes and he returned his to his text. I resumed my spot on the floor underneath his seat, situated comfortably between his legs.

 

         "We had a test today," I said, "I didn't study much, but I did fine. I know it. I rarely do poorly on tests, you know."

 

         He responded after turning a page. "It's not the grade you should worry about. Do you even understand the content?"

 

         "No, I don't suppose I do." I rested my head against his knee with a sigh.

 

         "You should study more. Or not, I don't care much either way. Just don't come crying to me when you flunk your final."

 

         I gave another sigh, much more exaggerated this time, calmly running my fingers over the leg of Yasuke's jeans, savoring the texture. He huffed. It was a couple minutes of comfortable silence only occasionally broken by the sharp turning of a page before I spoke up again.

 

         "... May I come up?"

 

         "Do you have your collar on?"

 

         Of course I'd forgotten something so simple. Where was my mind at a time like this? "No, I'm afraid I had forgotten."

 

         "Well put it on then, nothing's stopping you." I got up from my spot to look around for it (after straining slightly with the pain in my lower back) but Yasuke was already ahead of the game, pointing to where it rested on a shelf. I retrieved it and sat in front of him once more.

 

         Sure, I was plenty capable of fastening it myself but... it was such a casual pleasure to have him do it, I couldn't help but ask it of him. It was one of those little things I loved about our closeness. He must've understood, and felt it himself perhaps, because he rarely refused.

 

         Hearing that satisfying click my collar gave was like finally coming home. He ran a hand through my hair then, like an invitation to join him up above. Not much of a romantic type, this one, but such a lover. When I told him this just then, his cheeks flushed slightly and he tsked. I sat against him as I typically did, legs spread to either side of him and head against his shoulder. I left plenty of room between us for him to continue reading, but he dog-eared his page and set his manga aside. One of the greatest feelings Yasuke gave me was when he relished me in undivided attention. One of his hands returned to my hair to run his slim fingers through my thick locks. That in itself was a wonderful feeling.

 

         "Komaeda," he said. God, I loved it when he said my name. "What are you thinking about?" This was a common question.

 

         "You," I responded. This was a common answer. "And the things you like to do to me."

 

         "You're foul. Must everything be a sexual experience with you?"

 

         I laughed. "I think it's you that's making this out to be sexual. I was referring to how you treat me in general. Though, I do enjoy the sexual things you do to me. Yes, I enjoy those very much." I'm sure he could hear the grin in my voice, since I myself could. 

 

         "Like what?" is what he replied with, which took me slightly off-guard. These kinds of things were usually something he built up to instead of dropping them suddenly. I wasn't complaining, though. No, not at all!

 

         "Hmm," I pondered, trying to make a list  in my head, "There are so many, honestly. I like most of the things you do to me, and the things I don't like, you stop doing, so you don't leave me much room for coming up with something!" I lifted my head as I spoke so I could look him in they eyes. Though, like usual when I actually spoke to him I looked everywhere except for at him. As I expected, he said "What are some of your favorites then?"

 

         I closed my eyes to picture them. "Let's see... I like when you kiss me. It could be rough or soft, but I like it either way. And I like when you touch me like I'm all yours, because I am, aren't I? And I like when you look at me like I'm some kind of prize... It's confusing, but I'd never question it. But my favorite thing more than anything else is when you say my name." That made him perk up a bit for some reason.

 

         "That's it? That's what you like the most? Out of everything. That can't be as enjoyable as everything else. What about it is so nice?" 

 

         I had to think for a second about his question. It didn't take very long, though. "Well, it's you saying it, after all. There are so many ways you say it, and I love all of them. You put so much emotion into it, it's like I can tell exactly how you're feeling by how you say it. Which, might I say, is just lovely when you're panting above me with your hair slicked with sweat, so deep inside of meEE--" He grabbed my ear and tugged with a scowl.

 

         "Jesus christ. There was no reason to get so creepy about it. Sometimes you really should just stop talking." Regardless of what he was saying, he slid a hand up the side of my shirt and kneaded a little at the skin above my hip. I opened my mouth to say something but just as quickly as it came to me, it left, and I was left to exhale and return my head to his shoulder. We stayed like that for a while, him rubbing my skin calmly as I relaxed in his lap. After a few minutes, I turned my head up to kiss him without really thinking about it and he turned away sharply. 

 

         "No," he said, "Weren't you thinking? You ask." Yasuke pinched my side for good measure and I squirmed. I would've been given a more fitting punishment if I had actually thought about what I'd done, but it was pure impulse and he knew that. That's why this worked out so nicely, this setting between me and him. He knew me better than I knew myself. I chuckled and asked permission and of course he said no, but when I asked about a minute later, he let me press my lips to his and kissed me passionately. I could do this for hours. I told him so against his lips and he promptly told me to stop talking, to which I complied. He raked his fingers gently down my sides, sending a shiver through me. When he did it again, a whine crept up my throat and died on my tongue. 

 

         "Do you want me to touch you?" he pulled away to ask, looking for my eyes but finding they were closed.I replied, "Yes, yes please."

 

         After unbuttoning my pants and attempting to get his hand in without success, he told me to undress and to fetch the small chain leash that was missing from my collar. There was absolutely no reason to go against him so I stood. I myself attempted to make quick work of my clothes but managed to lose myself a bit. My pants were the first to go, but I had forgotten that my shoes were still firmly strapped to my feet so I'm brought to the ground with my jeans around my ankles and my boxers half down over my ass. Yasuke snorted. It took me a little while to actually get undressed. 

 

         Left in nothing but my binder (which was never required to come off; we all have boundaries and I'm happy to have mine respected) I looked around the lab for my leash. It wasn't a hard find and one awkward waltz across the room mostly naked and back later rendered me back in my lover's (haah, lover's-!) lap. His fingers wrapped around the chain and gave a pleased tug. He kissed me again and I told him how at home I felt when I was with him like this. We simply sat like that for minutes as he ran his hands over the rigid protrusions of my bones under my skin. I told him that his hands were incredibly warm and he responded with something along the lines of "That's stupid. You say that every time this happens. My hands are normal human body temperature, it's you that's ice cold."

 

         That's his favorite color. Ice cold blue, he said. No words can explain the feeling it gave me to be compared to that color. 

 

         He moved a hand down my thigh, the other holding my chain. I rested my forehead against his and he slid his fingers between my legs. I moved against him in a lousy attempt to create some friction but he stopped me with a strong tug on my collar. He didn't even have to speak and I couldn't help but whine. I ceased my movements, aside from the frequent twitch. I desperately wanted to help him, to push his hand to the right spot, but I clenched my fists against his shirt to stop myself. He knew what he was doing, I told myself, his nimble fingers were very good at this and had yet to let me down. 

 

         He kissed me, and kissed me, and kissed me until I was sure my face would go numb if my knuckles wouldn't first. It wasn't long at all until I could hardly breath, I moaned and cried and pressed my hips down against his hand. He let me, encouraged me even, it had only been minutes yet it felt like it had been mere seconds. When I came down, Yasuke dressed me and made us Earl Grey, the I sat between his legs as he read again. It was only after when he asked that I revealed I would be skipping the rest of my classes today. 

 

         "There are only 2 I will miss, it isn't so bad. It's your fault, you know." He whacked me upside the head but said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> casual dom/sub relationships dont get enough recognition and junk-o wanted smut so here we are


	3. Glitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DR AU where Komaeda is an android sold as junk by a big brand-name company because of excessive malfunctions and Matsuda, a high-grade robotics engineering expert, takes him in as a new full time project.

         When he looked at me that first time, there was nothing but determination in his eyes. The weeks that followed, I was viewed as parts and issues and no matter how close he got to me, there was this distance that refused to dissipate. I slept in the room at the back of his lab and stayed there for most of the day. Instead of studying me he cracked me open to find a source and was confused when he couldn't find a single one. He didn't understand me and that frustrated him, I think. We rarely spoke. 

 

         I feel sometimes like maybe I shouldn't have gotten so close. Maybe I shouldn't have left my room to watch him work around the lab. Maybe I shouldn't have started so many conversations. Maybe I shouldn't have rested my head on his shoulder that one time, but he let me. He always let me and even if he looked at me like a mess of parts, like something that needed to be fixed more than it needed someone to fix it,  I still relished in the fact that he looked at me at all. Maybe I shouldn't have given him a chance to get close to me as well.

 

         It was a good few months of nothing but work before he started opening up to me. He started the conversations now, sometimes. He left my door open like an invitation to join him in the lab, sometimes. When I rested against him, he'd pet my hair or soothe me, sometimes. It was around then that I could never get close enough to him. I was always at his side, tangled around him at every chance I got like there was some hope that if I got close enough physically, that wall he had up would crumble around us. Or perhaps it was actually my wall. 

 

         My malfunctions were progressing heinously. It seemed like every time he would diagnose a problem, another would appear and he'd have to find yet another source of the problem. My meltdowns were common and I overheated frequently. I once heard him say, when someone asked him about me, that I was literally deteriorating from the inside. He never said those kinds of things to me, though. 

 

         When I would kiss him, he would kiss back. When I told him I loved him, he said it back. The worse I got, the harder he worked, and I could've sworn it was because he loved me, because he didn't want to lose me. I could've sworn. 

 

         One day, when my hair was growing a bit long, he told me I'd look good in pigtails, jokingly. It didn't make as much sense then as it does now. I thought it was a joke, and I laughed. 

 

         Now I understand. I'm not loved. I'm only a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep  
> (sorry this is so short, it just came to my mind today.)


End file.
